NOVELA DE VERANO
by ardalus
Summary: Entre los verdes campos y la suave brisa, entre el ocaso de una vida y el aura de un nuevo día. Se encuentran las fantasías y deseos, jóvenes anhelos, de una dulce heroína.
1. Chapter 1

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

SEPTIEMBRE-2015

Capítulo 01

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , palo, _**dinero**_ , masas, letras, versión, amanecer, batería, bandera, _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , caballerizas, _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , terraza, _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , amarillo, celeste, blanco.

. .

o-o-o-o-o

El fulgor matutino atraviesa el cristal acariciando los rosados párpados de la joven. Al sentir el calor sobre su mejilla la chica cubre su rostro con la sabana dejando sus delineadas piernas a la vista.

—¡Kagome! ¡Date prisa! ¡No podemos esperarte todo el día!

La joven de oscuros cabellos asoma la mirada por debajo de la tela, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen tras la ventana.

El sol resplandece en lo alto, las aves trinan con alegría y a lo lejos los prados se tiñen de un **verde** intenso.

El **verano** ha llegado más fuerte que nunca, la felicidad se respira en el ambiente, sin embargo ella…, ella preferiría estar encerrada en su habitación leyendo un buen libro.

Y pensar que apenas ayer se encontraba en el salón de clases, ansiando la llegada de las vacaciones para dormir a sus anchas. Para sin pretexto alguno desvelarse toda la noche comiendo frituras y bebiendo soda, disfrutando de esas películas de terror que tanto le encantan.

Ansiaba pasar los fines de semana toda fachosa, tirada sobre el sofá releyendo sus libros favoritos, aquellos que ha leído tantas veces y que todo el mundo cree que no logra terminar nunca, cuando en realidad los comienza de nueva cuenta una vez terminados. Libros que la llevan a soñar, no con aburridos príncipes ni pretenciosas princesas, sino con aguerridas heroínas e impredecibles guerreros.

Libros donde el amor no es una versión estilizada de fetiches sociales, donde los buenos modales y las buenas costumbres solo son una alegoría hipócrita de una civilización que se carcome por dentro. En sus libros el amor se expresa tan puro y natural, tan abierto y sincero que se asemeja a un sueño efímero que surca el cielo sin dilación.

Si la realidad fuera como la fantasía no sería obligada a convivir con molestos parientes y sus insulsas charlas: "¡Pero que hermosa **dama**!""¡Como haz crecido Kagome!" "¿Ya tienes novio?" "¡Recuerda que debes cuidarte, no sigas mi ejemplo!" ¡Puff! Como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo que los novios o el **dinero**.

Los libros son mucho mejores compañeros, nunca cuestionan tus hábitos o tus gustos. Y si les dices que no tienes novio no les importa, igual siguen compartiendo contigo sus múltiples aventuras, como si nada más existiera en el universo.

Si tan solo…

—¡KAGOME! ¡BAJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

¡Hump…! Los libros nunca te gritan.

Respirando con fuerza, bufando, la joven sale de la cama de un salto, estirándose, para luego sacarse la vieja camiseta que usa como pijama y arrojarla a algún oscuro rincón. Camina desvergonzada por la habitación, con los pies descalzos y el torso desnudo, vistiendo únicamente unas bragas de color negro, si, le fascina el negro.

Se acerca a una vieja mochila y saca de ella unos jeans aún más viejos. También saca una camiseta de color, si, negro. Rápidamente se pone ambos, luego busca sus tenis favoritos, que también son negros.

Cuando termina de atar sus agujetas se coloca frente al espejo, se sonríe y luego borra su sonrisa por completo. Siempre hace la misma rutina, siempre se sonríe frente al espejo y se asegura de recordar esa sensación para no repetirla nunca.

Ella se considera una persona feliz, disfruta su vida y su forma de ser, pero no le gusta compartir esas emociones, no con cualquiera, no con alguien que no las comprenda ni aprecie.

Es fácil reír y hablar cuando no te importa si te escuchan o no, pero ella odia contar aventuras y anécdotas a oídos sordos, que solo esperan a que termines para que los escuches a ellos, a pesar de no haberte prestado atención alguna.

Por ello evita sonreír, evita emocionarse y demostrar aquellas emociones que a la gente no interesan.

—¡KAGOME!

—¡YA VOY!

Rápidamente la joven corre a la puerta y baja por la escalerilla. Los viejos escalones rechinan tras cada paso, un molesto sonido que delata su cercanía.

Cuando finalmente llega al último escalón se detiene, respira profundo y tranquilamente cruza el umbral introduciéndose a la **cocina**.

Todos en silencio la observan momentáneamente para luego seguir saboreando su comida. Su madre, que permanece de pie junto a la estufa, sonríe, se quita el delantal y se dirige hacia ella.

—El desayuno se enfría, come algo. Tus primos te han estado esperando desde hace rato.

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero ir!

En ese momento la mirada penetrante de su madre le congela el alma.

—¡Tienes que ir! Han sido muy amables al venir hasta aquí por ti y esperarte tanto tiempo. ¡No puedes negarte! ¡Apresúrate!

—¡Anda hermanita! ¡Será divertido!

—¿Tú también iras?

—¡SIIIIII! — El pequeño niño sonríe mostrando los dientes llenos de cereal.

La joven observa a su madre quien se acerca y le susurra al oído.

—Tienes que cuidarlo, te lo encargo mucho.

Dudosa observa a su madre, luego a su hermano quien sigue emocionado.

—Está bien mamá, yo lo cuido.

—¡Gracias!

Las siguientes horas fueron tediosas, cuatro horas encerrada en una camioneta junto a once adolescentes y su hermano. Apretados como sardinas, escuchando erráticos acordes de **guitarra** y discordantes voces entonando cursis y empalagosas melodías.

Y todo frente a una diminuta ventana que no podía ser abierta, soportando el calor y ansiando respirar el aire de los campos que se observan a la distancia. En este momento un paseo por el campo no sonaba tan mal, al menos podría estirarse un poco, aunque la idea de convivir con insectos y algún bicho humano tampoco le agradaba.

Finalmente llegaron a una **gasolinera** , todos ansiaban caminar un rato. Generalmente ella prefería permanecer en el vehículo, pero en este caso haría una excepción.

—¡No te alejes! —Grito a su hermano fingiendo preocupación.

—¡No! —Respondió él fingiendo obediencia.

Lo cierto es que no era necesario preocuparse tanto, todos le estaban vigilando. Contrario a ella su pequeño hermano era un individuo muy sociable y popular, tanto en el vecindario y escuela como dentro de la familia. La invitación de acampar cerca del **lago** y pasar una velada bajo las estrellas originalmente había sido hacia él, ella en realidad solo era la niñera… Una niñera que necesitaba ir al sanitario.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño?

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Debe estar por allá, atrás de la tienda. — Su primo mayor señala algún lugar, aunque ni siquiera voltea a verla ya que tiene medio cuerpo metido dentro del cofre del motor. ¡Puff! Como si el muy ingenuo supiera algo de mecánica.

—Bien, si me pierdo o me asaltan no se preocupen.

—No lo haremos...

¡Hump! ¿En realidad escuchará algo de lo que le dicen? Cualquiera pensaría que perder a un miembro de tu familia sería más importante que un auto, pero aparentemente no es así. ¡Como si importara!

La joven de cabellos negros se alejó en dirección de la tienda. Dio varias vueltas al edificio, incluso recorrió palmo a palmo el lugar. ¡No había sanitarios por ningún lado!

Por su mente cruzo preguntar al encargado, pero el solo verlo coquetear descaradamente con un par de sus primas le quito la intención por completo.

Fastidiada recorrió una vez más el rededor de la gasolinera, descansando por un momento en la parte trasera del edificio y observando fijamente unos arbustos.

— _¡Demonios! ¡Si no encuentro un baño pronto tendré que hacerlo tras los árboles!—_ Sus pensamientos se escuchan como gritos de súplica de una vejiga a punto de reventar.

—No te lo recomiendo.

De pronto un chico cayó del cielo justo frente a ella. Vestía un traje rojo, sus cabellos eran platinados y tenía orejas de perro... ¿Orejas de perro?

—Hay muchos mirones pervertidos por estos lugares. Lo mejor es que uses el sanitario. —El chico señalo tras de la joven, esta volteo y ahí, justo entre los bordes de dos columnas, había una puerta color verde con un enorme letrero encima que indicaba claramente que esos eran los sanitarios.

—¡Pero como...! ¡Eso no estaba ahí! —Cuando ella se dio vuelta el joven ya no estaba. —¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡No te escondas!

No importó cuan fuerte gritó ni cuantas veces lo hizo, al final nadie respondió a su llamado.

Las siguientes horas dentro de la camioneta pasaron rápidamente. Ya no le importaba el excesivo calor ni lo apretado del lugar, tampoco los horrendos sonidos que sus primos emitían al compás de los desafinados acordes de guitarra.

Al observar el paisaje cambiar a través del cristal ella solo pensaba en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en una persona: en el chico de orejas de perro. Claro, si es que podemos llamar "persona" a un muchacho con orejas de perro. Quizá es un demonio que acecha a las jóvenes hermosas, o un espíritu que deambula por las gasolineras, o quizá solo es un pervertido que espía en los sanitarios.

Sea cual fuere el caso, ese fugaz encuentro le dejo inquieta y pensativa, como pocas cosas en este mundo lograban hacerlo. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando la camioneta se detuvo y todos salieron dejándola al final, como siempre.

—¿No piensas salir Kagome?

—La voz de su prima la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Eh! ¡Claro! Ya voy.

El lugar es un pequeño campamento rodeado de árboles, un par de cabañas se encuentran al fondo, más cerca otros campistas arman sus tiendas justo cerca del lago.

El lago es hermoso, tiene la apariencia de un enorme espejo, con sus aguas tan calmas y su abundancia de reflejos, proyectando esponjosas nubes y lejanas montañas en su superficie.

Sus primos de inmediato se organizaron, algunos bajaron maletas, otros corrieron a las cabañas a comprar víveres, unos más se preparaban para nadar y el resto, es decir, la joven Kagome, se dedicó a recoger leños para la fogata.

De alguna forma la historia siempre se repetía, no es que ella lo buscara de esa forma, o que sus parientes lo decidieran así… ¿cierto? Al final ella siempre terminaba realizando alguna actividad de "suma importancia", pero completamente sola. Regularmente se le encomendaba ir al supermercado a comprar refrescos o botanas, labor que le tomaba varias horas por supuesto. Es curioso que nunca a nadie se le ocurrió acompañarla para ayudarla a cargar la encomienda, más curioso aún que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia hasta que llegaba con la preciada carga.

A pesar de que le molestaba esa descortesía por parte de sus parientes, en realidad era algo que disfrutaba. Vagabundear por los pasillos del supermercado entre decenas de personas que ni siquiera te dirigen una mirada es liberador. Al menos ahí se podía sentir conectada con el mundo sin tener que interactuar con el mismo. Solo era empujar un carrito y llenarlo de mil golosinas, entre las cuales abundaban sus dulces favoritos, obviamente.

En verdad lo disfrutaba, más de lo que muchos podrían imaginar, sobre todo cuando antes de salir se desviaba a la sección de literatura y aprovechaba a mirar alguna novela nueva, algo casual, una historia corta. Solo iba a mirar aunque siempre terminaba comprando algo, cortesía del presupuesto de la reunión, por supuesto. ¿Qué era un par de refrescos menos? Al final nadie lo notaba, nadie notaba a la chica que se pasaba la reunión leyendo en una esquina, perdida en bosques de literatura, abstraída del mundo exterior.

Si, ya sea comprando golosinas o recogiendo leños, a nadie le importaba realmente lo que ella hacía. Lo importante era que lo hacía lejos, sin que nadie tuviera que hablarle o mirarla por un largo rato. En realidad, parece que si le molestaba después de todo. Y es que aunque la situación era similar, los resultados eran distintos. Para empezar, hay mucha madera tirada en los alrededores así que no había necesidad, ni justificación, para alejarse del bullicio. Lo que a su vez trae una segunda desventaja: Ver a todos divertirse y jugar mientras ella trabaja.

— _Si tan solo hubiera traído mi libro. —_ Sí, con tanta prisa olvido traer un poco de buena literatura.

Refunfuñando para sus adentros, la joven no se percató cuando una sombra comenzó a acercarse hasta cubrir parte de su figura. Por varios minutos la extraña silueta permaneció inmóvil, observando como la delgada joven de cabellera negra apilaba ramas entre sus brazos, hasta que de pronto la muchacha perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer.

—¡Cuidado! —Unos fuertes brazos rodearon el diminuto cuerpo de la chica, sosteniéndola y evitando que su carga se escapara de sus manos.

—¡Gra… gracias! —Sus ojos se cruzaron, era un hombre apuesto de mirada profunda y cabellos platinados… ¡Platinados! Igual que el chico de la gasolinera, pero algo era diferente.

—No tienes que agradecer, pero deberías tener más cuidado. Esto no es trabajo para una joven hermosa.

— _¿Pero que dijo? —_ De pronto Kagome sintió un rubor en sus mejillas y fue incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

—¡Jeje! En verdad, eres una chica hermosa, como ninguna que habite por aquí. ¿Vienes de visita?

—¿Yo? ¡Ah! Este… ¡Si! Vengo con mis primos. —Nerviosa la joven señalo a las primeras personas que diviso, resultando un pequeño grupo ancianos, que obviamente no eran sus primos. El joven de cabellos plateados observo divertido a la distancia.

—Mmm… Yo diría que eres la más bella de entre todos.

—¡Eh! ¿Lo… lo… dices en serio?

—¡En verdad!

Por un momento sus rostros se acercaron, a una distancia peligrosamente corta. Si esto fuera una novela seguramente habría un beso en esta parte, pero… las novelas solo son fantasía y esto es la realidad.

—Bien, debo irme… —¡Se los dije! —pero antes, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

—¿Mi… mi nombre?

—Sí, tu nombre…, a menos que prefieras que te llame preciosa… aunque por mí no hay diferencia.

—Me… me llamo Kagome.

—¡Lo ves! ¡No hay diferencia! — El hombre se incorpora dando cuenta de su verdadera altura, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar. La chica le observa contrariada, de pronto el sujeto se detiene voltea y la observa.

—¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Preciosa… Kagome! —Sin decir nada más la figura se da la vuelta y camina hasta perderse entre los árboles.

La chica no puede moverse, permanece así por lo que parece una eternidad. Finalmente los maderos caen despertándola de su trance. La chica levanta las manos y sujeta sus mejillas, un rubor inunda sus palmas, pero no es lo único que sorprende a la chica.

Lo joven acaricia su rostro varias veces solo para estar segura de sus emociones, sus dedos acarician sus labios una y otra vez dando cuenta del inesperado suceso. Finalmente se deja caer observando el suelo, fijando la vista entre sus piernas, cubriendo sus mejillas y esperando que nadie la esté observando en ese momento. Ya que en ese instante… ella… se encuentra sonriendo incontrolablemente.

Continuará...

o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

11-octubre-2015

Capítulo 02

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , palo, _**dinero**_ , _**masas**_ , letras, versión, amanecer, batería, bandera, _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , caballerizas, _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , terraza, _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , _**amarillo**_ , _**celeste**_ , blanco.

.

o—o—o—o—o

Ocre, ¡sí!, en definitiva eso es.

La joven de cabellos oscuros siempre odió las novelas rosas junto con sus empalagosas descripciones, donde el más varonil sujeto siempre terminaba envuelto en rosas y recitando zalameros poemas.

Ella siempre ha odiado las cursilerías, si es que puede llamárseles así. Ella prefiere que el héroe pierda una pierna entre las fauces de una temible bestia antes de que recite un poema sin sentido a una completa desconocida. Porque el amor no nace fugazmente, porque la pasión no surge de la nada.

Es ilógico creer que alguien arriesgará su vida por una desconocida, por eso es que regalan flores y recitan poemas, porque es el camino fácil, porque el camino difícil solo es para las cosas importantes.

Mmm… ¿Color miel? ¡No! Suena demasiado cursi, demasiado simple, demasiado… novelesco. ¿ **Amarillo?** , no… ¡Ocre! ¡Si, es mucho mejor!

Sus ojos eran ocre…, los ojos de ambos… pero el chico de la gasolinera tenia orejas de perro… ¡Eso es raro! Aunque el cabello largo y plateado también lo es…, en ambos. Mmm… El chico del bosque era alto y parecía tener un tatuaje en la frente… ¡Eso es raro!

Aunque son muy similares, en realidad no lo son… Quizá son parientes… ¡Hermanos! Puede ser, quizá…

—¡Kagome! ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!

—¡Si! ¡Ven con nosotros!

—¡Vamos hermanita!

De un momento a otro todos parecen ponerse de acuerdo, hasta el pequeño niño. Este será un día largo.

—¡Ya voy! —Controlando su emoción, ¡ajá!, la joven camina lentamente hacia sus primos, quienes se encuentran montando unos escuálidos corceles.

Tal parece que el sitio ofrece más que un lago y un bosque. Conforme pasan las horas poco a poco el lugar se va llenando de gente y sus peculiaridades van saliendo a la luz. Por la superficie del lago comienzan a deslizarse pequeñas lanchas, que con sus brillantes colores y entusiastas ocupantes solo logran encrespar el agua y romper con la armonía del paisaje. Nubes de humo comienzan a emerger de decenas de fogatas, enturbiando el **celeste** tono del cielo. Finalmente el dulce canto de las aves es sustituido por el estruendo de gritos y risas finamente ensayadas. ¡Si, poco a poco el lugar se convierte en un paraíso!

Es tiempo de escapar de las **masas** , es momento de una apasionada aventura con el viento rompiendo en su rostro al vaivén del furioso galope de su bestia equina. Sin embargo, las promesas de aventura son exactamente lo que ella esperaba: promesas.

Lo que se suponía debía ser una apasionante cabalgata resultaba ser un tranquilo paseo alrededor del lago, montada en un rocín animal, de pisada tosca y serpenteante, guiado por un hombre maduro de pocas palabras.

—¿Hace cuánto que trabaja aquí? —Por su apariencia quizá un par de siglos.

—…

—¿Le gusta su trabajo? —Fingiendo interés. ¡Nunca falla!

—…

—¡Hey! ¿Está sordo? —¡Hump! Tal parece que sí.

—…

—¿Podría ir más despacio? —En ese momento sus primos la observan, saben que bromea… ¿O no?

En realidad la charla con el conductor no es importante, solo era un intento de matar el tiempo y distraer la mente. Si en realidad el hombre hubiera dado señas de querer hablar, ella habría detenido su interrogatorio de inmediato. Y es que de alguna forma el molestar a otros era su manera de mostrar empatía con el mundo… Mmm… si, eso es… Aunque también puede que simplemente le guste molestar a los demás.

—Hemos llegado al final, descansaremos un poco antes de volver. —Uno de los jóvenes guías alza su voz, la cual retumba en los tímpanos del bosque.

El grupo detiene su marcha, los cuidadores más jóvenes atan los caballos una tras otro a una pequeña barda, que se encuentra rodeando lo que parece un pequeño embarcadero, posteriormente ayudan a los jinetes a bajar de los animales, dando especial interés a sus jóvenes primas, recibiendo a cambio efusivas e innecesarias muestras de agradecimiento.

¡Ja! Como si alguna de ellas necesitara ayuda. Las ha visto mil veces saltarse la barda de su casa para escabullirse a alguna fiesta sin que sus padres lo noten. Ahora resulta que son incapaces de dar un salto de medio metro sin la ayuda de un desinteresado caballero. ¡Claro!

—¡Señorita! —En ese momento el hombre llama su atención y le extiende la mano. Quizá si hay caballeros después de todo.

—¡Gracias! —La chica de largos y oscuros cabellos le sujeta y baja grácilmente, no es que lo necesitara pero se agradece el gesto.

—No señorita, el niño me dice que usted pagará su viaje, le cobro de una vez porque yo ya no regreso. —El hombre puede hablar frases largas después de todo.

Contrariada, Kagome observa a su pequeño hermano quien muestra una enorme sonrisa. Sus primos también sonríen e incluso el viejo lo hace. La falta de modales y el triunfo de la avaricia hacen feliz al mundo, ¡claro! ¿Por qué otro motivo alguien tendría interés para ofrecerle una cortesía?

Sin pensar nada más, soltando un bufido, la joven mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca un billete, se lo entrega al hombre quien bajando la cabeza agradece el gesto y se aleja rápidamente. Moviéndose tan veloz y alegremente que nadie creería que fuese el mismo sujeto que minutos antes caminaba a paso de tortuga.

—Esperaremos aquí unos minutos a que los caballos se repongan, luego los llevaremos de regreso. —Uno de los cuidadores habla al tiempo que le sonríe a una de sus primas.

—Bien, mientras puedes mostrarnos el lugar. —En tono melódico su prima responde y toca el hombro del chico, sus otras primas ríen y se cuchichean

—¡Encantado! —Sin más, el grupo se aleja.

¡Puff! ¿Amor? ¿Están bromeando? ¿Quién se enamora en un campamento? ¿Quién se enamora del chico que… alquila caballos? ¡Por favor! No es que engañar a ingenuos turistas y quedarse con su dinero sea algo malo "per se", sin embargo apenas se conocieron hace quince minutos, se coquetearon hace cuatro minutos… ¿Acaso planean casarse en los próximos treinta segundos?

—¡Hermanita! ¡Vamos a caminar! ¡Apúrate!

—¡No! Gracias, estoy bien aquí… —Sola.

No hizo falta decir más, como siempre, se alejaron rápidamente. De alguna forma, con los años, la chica había aprendido a decir que no de forma sutil pero tajante, y ellos aprendieron a no insistir. Algo que agradeció en un principio ya que se ahorraban largas discusiones con argumentos realmente absurdos, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en un hábito molesto. No es que fuera molesto la falta de insistencia para asegurar su participación en los múltiples rituales grupales, sino que eso simplemente hacia más y más notoria la falta de interés para con su compañía.

A nadie le interesaba si ella se unía realmente a la actividad en cuestión, la invitación era solo una cortesía, tan valiosa como cualquier otro habito cotidiano. Como el detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo… o el abrir una puerta antes de intentar atravesarla. Una cortesía rebajada al nivel de hábito, que las personas ejecutan sin el mayor pensamiento o interés.

— _¡Sola! Nuevamente…_ —Una vez más… ¡Como si importará!

El lugar en que se encontraba no era muy diferente del campamento, de hecho, estaba exactamente a la otra orilla del lago. Desde ahí podía ver el otro extremo lleno de cúmulos de paseantes divirtiéndose al correr, nadar o cantar. Ella podría estar ahí haciendo exactamente lo mismo, por fortuna no era así. ¡Por fortuna!

—¡Nos vemos flaco! No comas demasiado, ¡eh! —Dando una palmada al famélico equino, el cual la observa de reojo pero sin dejar de pastar, la joven de largos y oscuros cabellos se aleja, dejando atrás la hermosa vista y adentrándose en el bosque.

Si algo le fascinaba a la chica, aún más que la soledad, eso era la obscuridad. Entrar al bosque y dar pasos introduciéndose entre las sombras le fascinaba. Observar a lo alto y ver la luz desaparecer, caminar entre un danzar de rayos luminosos que luchan por penetrar en los inhóspitos rincones de las sombras le fascina.

Escuchar el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, sentir el viento frio arrastrándola a lo profundo de esa penumbra le hierve la sangre de una inusitada emoción. Cerrar los ojos e imaginar que el espacio se parte en dos y la lleva a un mundo desconocido, donde sus más inhóspitas fantasías serán puestas a prueba. Donde los sueños vencen a la realidad y la transforman en un mundo de tangibles ilusiones.

Si tan solo al abrir sus ojos pudiera darse cuenta que el mundo ha cambiado, que toda su vida tiene sentido, que todo lo que ha esperado está ahí, justo frente a ella…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Una voz la despierta de su trance, al separar sus parpados un inusitado rostro aparece frente a ella, cerca, demasiado cerca.

—¡Ah! —Sus cuerdas vocales actúan solas, gritan con fuerza y la hacen caer de espaldas.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de gritar! ¡No seas escandalosa! —El joven de cabello platinado hace una mueca de desagrado… ¡Esperen! ¡Cabello platinado!

La joven Kagome se incorpora y extrañada observa detalladamente al chico, este solo le devuelve la mirada y la observa fijamente sin moverse, frunciendo el ceño más y más conforme la chica lo examina.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Eres él joven de orejas de perro! — De forma instintiva la joven eleva la mirada, acerca su mano y toca la oreja del muchacho. —Pero… no tienes oreja de perro.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso estas ebria? —Sin más, el muchacho se separa de la joven agitando al cabeza, la rodea y, disgustado, comienza a caminar.

—¡Oye! Para tu información, no me gusta beber ningún tipo de licor.

—¡Pues no se nota! ¿A quién se le ocurre caminar con los ojos cerrados? —El chico continúa alejándose, ella le sigue.

—¿Por qué eres tan grosero?

—Tú comenzaste.

—¡Hump!

—¡Hump! Para ti.

Si saber exactamente como, de pronto ella se encontraba siguiendo a un completo extraño por el bosque, aunque no era un extraño del todo, ella lo conocía. Ver a caer a un chico detrás de una gasolinera cuenta como conocer… ¿cierto?

—Eres el chico de la gasolinera… ¡Contesta! ¿Eres tú? —El joven se detiene, la observa por un momento y luego continúa su marcha.

—Lo soy. —Hombre de pocas palabras, ¡hump!

—Mi… mi nombre es… —¿Está bien decirle tu nombre a un desconocido? —Kagome… ¡Me llamo Kagome! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—… —El muchacho sigue caminando.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Te escuche… Me llamo…—Parece que él también se lo piensa. — Inuyasha.

La joven de zafiros orbes se detiene, tras meditarlo un poco baja la mirada y se cubre la boca sonriendo disimuladamente.

—¿Inu… yasha? ¡Hehe! ¡Qué nombre tan raro! —En realidad le parece un bonito nombre, pero nunca lo diría, no a un chico que acaba de conocer, nunca, ¡primero muerta!

—¡Hump! El tuyo no es mejor… Ka-go-me… ¡Es horrible! —¿Pero que ha dicho?

—¡Oye! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

—No

—¡Que te disculpes!

—¡No!

—¡Argh! ¡INUYASHA!

De pronto el joven se detiene, la observa y sonríe, niega con la cabeza y continua caminando.

Ella lo observa alejarse y por alguna extraña razón siente la necesidad de tocar su mejilla. Si, el extraño fenómeno se repite. De alguna manera, de alguna forma, los músculos de su rostro han cobrado vida propia y han decido revelarse a su dueña. Es la única explicación posible.

¡Ella sonríe de nuevo!

Continuará…

o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

17-octubre-2015

Capítulo 03

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , _**palo**_ , _**dinero**_ , _**masas**_ , _**letras**_ , versión, amanecer, batería, bandera, _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , caballerizas, _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , terraza, _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , _**amarillo**_ , _**celeste**_ , _**blanco**_.

.

o—o—o—o—o

Conocer personas es parte de nuestra esencia como seres humanos, es algo bueno, algo saludable. Sin embargo, a la chica de cabello negro nunca le ha sido fácil hacer amigos o convivir siquiera con las personas. No es que sea tímida o insegura, en realidad, cuando se da la oportunidad simplemente prefiere no utilizarla. La soledad ha sido su más fiel compañera durante mucho tiempo, su única confidente.

Las personas no son interesantes, son tan predecibles, tan… comunes. ¿Cómo puede alguien quedar prendado de otra persona solo con un cruce de miradas, una sonrisa o un par de palabras? En definitiva conocer gente es algo tedioso.

—¿Aún sigues ahí? —Pero por alguna razón este chico…

—Sí, sigo aquí. —Es cautivante de alguna forma.

Y ahí esta ella, caminando tras de él, atraída por una fuerza misteriosa cual polilla a la luz de una candela. Es difícil de explicar, para ella misma, para cualquier otro, esa simpatía inherente tras un contacto fugaz con un ser desconocido. Porque las personas no son interesantes, y sin embargo… aún sigue sus pasos, interesada en ese misterioso hombre, en ese muchacho de vestimenta roja y largos cabellos.

Sin meditar el tiempo o la distancia, ambos caminan, siguiendo un difuso camino de tierra que se cuela en medio del bosque. Ella apenas nota la pequeña brecha por la cual andan, pero él parece conocer muy bien el sendero. En todo momento ella fija su atención en el muchacho ¿Qué es lo interesante en él?

A simple vista es un muchacho común con un traje rojo y un **palo** en la mano, el cual carga sobre su hombro como si fuese una pesada arma. Su cabello largo y platinado es lo que más destaca, sin mencionar su total falta de modales. ¿Cuál es su atractivo?

En realidad es un chico normal como muchos otros en el mundo, como muchos de su misma edad. Sin embargo hay algo que lo hace diferente. El haberlo conocido en un lugar poco común, el que desapareciera tan rápido como llego, el que sus orejas sean idénticas a las de un perro y que luego… ya no lo sean. Y el que su nombre sea —Inuyasha…

—¡Hump! ¿Qué quieres? —El chico gruñe molesto, sin detener el paso ni mirar atrás.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede?

—Dímelo tú, pronunciaste mi nombre.

—¡Ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —En ese momento Kagome sintió vergüenza, sujetó sus mejillas y bajo la mirada.

El joven voltea, la observa por un instante y sin decir nada continua caminando. El andar del muchacho es tosco y rudo, aunque disimuladamente rudo, es claro que a pesar de su aparente molestia él disminuye la velocidad para que ella pueda seguirlo. De vez en cuando él echa una mirada hacia atrás, ella lo observa y siente las mejillas hervir. Él parece querer sonreír pero lo evita completamente, para ella es tan fácil leer sus acciones, durante años se ha comportado de la misma manera. Gruñendo a los desconocidos, caminando sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Pasos firmes, pasos rudos, miradas, frases toscas… él, es tan parecido a ella. ¡Esa es la razón! Esa debe ser…

Al poco tiempo llegan al final del camino, los árboles quedan atrás y se siente la suave brisa veraniega, pueden ver nuevamente el lago y los caballos atados cerca de este. El repentino cambio de ambiente toma por sorpresa a la joven de cabellos oscuros, quien ensimismada en observar al joven no se percató de la dirección de su viaje.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¡Eh! Te traje de regreso con tus amigos.

—¡Yo no quería venir aquí! ¡Quería alejarme!

—¡Deja de gritar! Si querías ir a otro lado me lo hubieras dicho antes. ¡Tonta!

—¡No me llames tonto! ¡Tonto! —La joven da media vuelta y camina de regreso al bosque.

—¡Espera! No puedes ir ahí. —El de cabello platinado toma el hombro de la joven teniéndola.

—¿Por qué no? —Ella se gira y le reprocha con la mirada, pero de pronto se da cuenta del contacto y de la inesperada cercanía del joven. La joven siente sus mejillas hervir pero se controla, disimuladamente un paso atrás y desvía la mirada.

—No puedes volver al bosque, es muy tarde. El sol se ocultará pronto. —El joven se acerca a ella nuevamente, se agacha y hace contacto visual con la chica. Totalmente sereno estira el brazo y señala al horizonte.

Tras el joven puede verse el sol sumergiéndose en las aguas, cual deidad mitológica. Los ojos de la chica de oscuros cabellos se abren por completo, sus piernas comienzan a moverse, primero caminan y luego corren, adelantándose a Inuyasha y deteniéndose en la cerca que rodea el diminuto muelle.

En segundos el ocaso se apodera del cielo y cubre las aguas. El límite entre el día y la noche, entre la luz y la oscuridad, desaparece. El lugar es el mismo de minutos antes, los árboles y la tierra, todo está ahí, todo es visible y sin embargo, nada es igual. Los tonos rojizos corren estrepitozos en todas direcciones, tiñéndolo todo, cambiándolo todo.

Un mundo nuevo se descubre en el crepúsculo de cada día. Durante unos pocos minutos la realidad cambia, se distorsiona, dando un atisbo de aquello que no podemos ver a simple vista, de aquello que se oculta durante el día y que por la noche desaparece. Una mirada a lo inexistente, a la fantasía que, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo parte de la realidad.

Con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte, la chica no se percata del momento exacto en que el joven de platinados cabellos se coloca junto a ella, al principio observándola y después alzando la mirada y disfrutando de la vista. Sonriendo, igual que ella, compartiendo algo único, algo que no necesita ser expresado, basta con vivirlo.

Finalmente el día cede ante la oscuridad. La noche empieza a emerger triunfante de su batalla diaria, apoderándose del mundo. Satisfecha, Kagome desvía la vista, observa a su acompañante y sorprendida advierte un inesperado resplandor en el chico, un halo luminoso que recorre su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Los últimos rastros de luz parecen concentrarse en el muchacho, haciéndolo brillar. Por un momento deja de parecer un humano común y se convierte en algo más. De su boca sobresalen unos colmillos, sus manos parecen garras y en su cabeza se encuentran las imaginarias orejas de perro que creyó ver antes. ¿Serán reales?

La joven estira la mano tratando de alcanzar la peluda oreja, sin embargo la luz se disipa con velocidad, apagando el resplandor y llevándose consigo todas sus ilusiones. La noche ha llegado, el chico voltea y le sonríe. Es un joven común nuevamente. Su cabello largo y plateado sigue ahí, pero las orejas y demás rasgos misteriosos han desaparecido por completo. Ella duda, piensa en decir algo pero las palabras no logran salir, él solo la observa y sonríe.

Lentamente el chico se separa y camina de regreso al bosque. Antes de alejarse por completo se detiene, voltea en dirección de la chica y le sonríe una vez más.

—Debo irme. ¡Hasta pronto Kagome!

Sin decir nada más el muchacho desaparece a la distancia, internándose en el bosque y perdiéndose entre la vegetación. La chica de oscura cabellera solo observa la maleza, confundida, sonrojada.

—¿Será real? ¿Estoy soñando?

Esta parece una escena sacada de alguno de sus amados libros, donde el protagonista descubre un ser misterioso el cual desaparece sin dejar rastro. Si esto fuera una novela saltaría directo a la siguiente página, pero en la vida real no puedes saltar páginas, solo queda esperar a que el siguiente capítulo llegue solo… pero esto no es un libro, así que quizá nunca vuelva ver a ese chico. ¡Así es la realidad!

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente, la joven ayudo a sus primos con la fogata, prepararon las casas de campaña y algunos bocadillos. Alguien abrió una bolsa de malvaviscos y comenzaron a quemarlos en el fuego. Conforme se adentraron en la noche algunos se animaron a contar historias, las cuales intentaban ser terroríficas pero causaban más risa que pánico. Finalmente alguien tomo la guitarra y comenzó a cantar, nada en específico, solo **letras** al azar de diversas canciones de moda.

Todos reían y cantaban, todos, menos ella. Pero no era por aburrimiento o su tradicional odio a las multitudes, ni siquiera por su hábito de fingir indiferencia, para lo cual tenía que esforzarse mucho en ocasiones. En realidad, con el paso de las horas, incluso comenzaba a apreciar la voz de su alegre prima Sango y la de su recién integrado pretendiente Miroku. Quienes hace apenas unas horas se conocieron, se gustaron y ya estaban cantando juntos y abrazados, como si hubieran convivido una vida entera.

¿Acaso es lo que llaman amor a primera vista? ¿Es posible que algo tan irracional exista siquiera? Observando la recién formada pareja, Kagome no puede evitar pensar en si ella misma estará algún día en una situación similar con algún chico. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele siguiera semejante idea?

No es que aborrezca a los hombres ni mucho menos, sino es que nunca pensó en sí misma como enamorada en potencia. El noviazgo por si solo le parece una idea descabellada, así que el solo imaginarse compartiendo su espacio con otra persona le incomoda sobremanera. ¿Cómo podría compartir su tiempo con otra persona? ¿Cómo compartir sus libros, sus golosinas, su habitación o su cama…? Bien, quizá lo piensa demasiado. Y no es que no piense compartir… ejem, su cama con alguien más, en algún momento… ¡Vamos! ¡Es que hay necesidades biológicas irrenunciables!

Sin embargo, existe mucha diferencia entre el compartir una noche y el compartir toda una vida. En ese instante Miroku desliza su mano hacia el trasero de su prima, esta se sonroja y le da una cachetada tras la cual todos ríen. ¡Hump! Este tipo ni siquiera disimula.

Pensándolo bien, quizá nadie pretende realmente conocer al amor de su vida. Todos dicen buscarlo pero la realidad es que solo buscan una cosa. Si, joven Miroku, puedes incluso pretender vestirte como un monje, pero lo cierto es que por tu mente solo vagan pensamientos perversos. En la mente de todos, y en la de ella misma. Y esa es una de las cuestiones que más le molestan a la joven de cabellos negros: "La fingida inocencia". ¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de sinceridad?

En ese instante Kagome abre los ojos, de repente se siente en un sueño, observa a sus primos cantando, riendo, y algunos incluso bailando; todos inmersos en un cálido ambiente, en un alegre sueño. Pero ella, aún sentada junto a la fogata, en medio de todos, permanece distante, pensando en… "chicos" ¡No! Solo en un chico…

— _Inuyasha…_

Sincera, se sincera, en realidad no puedes negarlo Kagome. Piensas en él, en ese chico de cabello plateado, en ese chico que, de alguna forma, ha despertado un deseo oculto, que siempre estuvo latente en tu interior.

— _Inuyasha…_

Una calidez y un fulgor que siempre supiste que estaba ahí, en tu corazón, en tu alma, pero que nunca te atreviste a develar.

— _Inuyasha…_

Como un mágico resplandor, como una brisa veraniega que despierta la imaginación. Como el viento que nunca se detiene o el sol que nunca se apaga. Una emoción que siempre estuvo ahí, que siempre se mantuvo a la espera hasta encontrarlo.

—¡Inuyasha!

En ese instante el sueño se vuelve efímero, como una nube dentro de otra nube. Donde el silencio desaparece y una hermosa melodía lo inunda todo. No, no es una melodía… es una voz… una voz que susurra su nombre.

— _Kagome…_

Una hermosa voz, armoniosa, tranquila, que quedamente susurra su nombre.

— _Kagome…_

Un nombre que nunca creyó fuera hermoso o elegante, que nunca fue significativo o especial, un nombre cuya existencia solo tenía valor por ser de ella, solo de ella.

— _Kagome…_

Igual que esas emociones que ahora vibran, retumban, en su interior al escuchar cada silaba en voz de otro, en voz… de él…

—¡Kagome!

De su amado…

—¡Inuyasha!

Continuará…

o-o-o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

26-octubre-2015

Capítulo 04

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , _**palo**_ , _**dinero**_ , _**masas**_ , _**letras**_ , versión, _**amanecer**_ , batería, bandera, _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , _**caballerizas**_ , _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , terraza, _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , _**amarillo**_ , _**celeste**_ , _**blanco**_.

.

o—o—o—o—o

En las noches de verano el susurro del viento despierta la fantasía. Las estrellas brillan y cantan animando la ilusión. Los seres nocturnos se reúnen y danzan sin agonía. El llamado natural de la vida es mucho más que una alegre sinfonía.

—Kagome ¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy cansada, quiero dormir…

—La tienda de campaña está hacía el otro lado.

—Quiero caminar un poco.

—¿Tú sola? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose...

La voz de su prima suena con preocupación, aun así la joven de oscuros cabellos se levantó y caminó hacia el bosque, siguiendo esa melodía, siguiendo esa voz que la llamaba. Nadie siguió su camino, nadie la detuvo, como nunca lo hicieron en el pasado. Mientras aquellos que la nombraban "familia" la ignoraban, la voz no hacia otra cosa más que llamarla insistentemente una y otra vez.

El camino se torna difuso, los arboles parecen abrirse a su paso y el viento desaparecer. Miles de ojos luminosos la observan desde la penumbra, vigilando su lenta marcha, y sin embargo ella no tiene miedo, sus pasos son lentos pero decididos. Ignora donde se encuentra, ignora a donde se dirige, pero esa voz la llama y debe seguirla.

Finalmente el ambiente se despeja, el bosque cede ante una enorme llanura, en medio se encuentra una pequeña colina sobre la cual se erige una extraña figura. Kagome observa al individuo de prominente altura, el misterioso cuerpo es iluminado por la luz de la luna tras de él. Tonos azulados cubren su larga cabellera, el viento mece sus ropas las cuales son largas y blancas.

Por instantes ambos permanecen inmóviles, expectantes. De pronto la silueta comienza a acercase. Su cabello largo y platinado brilla con la luz de la luna.

—Eres... ¡Eres tú! —La chica corre con fuerza. Se acerca rápidamente y lo abraza. —¡En verdad eres tú…! ¡Inuyasha!

El hombre recibe a la joven, acepta su abrazo y le corresponde levantándola ligeramente del suelo. Al escuchar las palabras de la chica acerca su rostro al de ella, le sonríe y la besa. Rápido, fugaz, pero tan cautivante que la joven de cabellos negros queda paralizada.

—No, no soy ese a quien mencionas…

—¿No?

—No, mi preciosa… —El hombre vuelve a besarla, esta vez de una forma más profunda e intensa, pero igualmente fugaz. —Mi nombre es Sesshomaru.

—¿Sessh…? —En ese instante la chica duda, se asusta, intenta retroceder pero unos fuertes brazos le rodean.

—Anda dilo, ¡di mi nombre! —Nuevamente la besa, una y otra vez. Primero en sus labios y luego por todo su rostro.

—Sessh…

—¡Dilo!

—Sesshomaru…

—¡Otra vez!

—¡Sesshomaru!

—¡Una vez más!

En ese instante un rugido se escuchó en su pecho, como si de una explosión se tratara. Un cambio en su mente y en sus deseos. Como si cada uno de esos besos le arrebataran la cordura y escribieran en su piel una única palabra, un único deseo.

—¡SESSHOMARU!

Al escuchar su nombre en esa femenina voz, los movimientos del hombre cambiaron, se tornaron frenéticos y desesperados. Esos labios comenzaron a recorrer la suave piel bajo de ellos con furia y necesidad. Esas manos se deslizaron por caminos insospechados, decididas, confiadas, deseosas de conocer aquella belleza escondida por las rugosas telas.

Una a una las prendas fueron desapareciendo. Uno a uno sus pensamientos se fueron fundiendo. La joven solo podía pensar en ese individuo que poco a poco fue apoderándose de ella. Con esas caricias y besos que cada vez se adentraban más y más en los escondrijos de su alma descubriendo sus secretos mejor resguardados. De arriba abajo su mente se mantenía expectante a cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero, a cada caricia, a cada beso y cada suspiro.

Ella puede sentir esa intensa mirada escudriñando cada rincón de su cuerpo, aquella mirada penetrante y cautivante que creyó solo existía en los libros, pero que ahora se daba cuenta que era real, divinamente real. En su piel puede sentir el deseo de su compañero, ese grito de necesidad y angustia, esa impaciencia y desenfreno contenido, como el de una terrible fiera que desea devorar a su presa, pero que decide jugar un poco con ella, jugar un poco antes de terminar con su existencia.

¿Acaso ella es la presa? ¿Un indefenso conejo entre las fauces de un lobo? —¡Ah! —El sentir el aliento del hombre deslizarse por en medio de su pecho y desviarse inesperadamente le dice que sí. —¡Ah! —Sentir esos labios bajar más y más, angustiantemente más, hasta donde ella creyó que nunca nadie se aventuraría le dice que sí, que ella es la presa… —¡Ah!—Y que Sesshomaru es una terrible bestia… —¡Ah!—Que la devora… —¡Ah! —En vida.

Sintiendo esa masculina respiración en su vientre, sintiendo esos confiados movimientos adentrarse en lo más profundo de ella, sintiendo esos fuertes brazos sujetándola, sintiendo sus piernas paralizadas y sus propias manos acallando su propia voz. Recuerdos lascivos de sus amadas novelas vuelven a su mente. Recordando como imaginó que sería verse en esa situación y pensando cuan equivocada estaba, creyendo falsa la fantasía de las historias y construyendo castillos propios orgullosamente inalcanzables, solo para verlos derrumbarse cual naipes ante esos labios que la tienen cautiva. Sintiéndose indefensa entre esas fauces que juguetean con ella, que la acorralan, que la hacen sufrir, que la hacen gritar, para luego concederle el perdón. Una misericordia falsa que luego es remplazada por un mayor castigo.

—¡Ah! Sessh.. ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ah!

El joven y frágil cuerpo se derrite entre los colmillos de su captor, su instinto le sugiere escapar pero su mente se pierde entre las millones de caricias que inundan su ser. Esas emociones, esas miríadas de sensaciones que llegan frenéticamente a su cerebro, reaccionando unas contra otras, enloqueciendo su mente y perdiéndose en un abismo de insospechados y cautivantes estímulos.

Cualquier dejo de realidad aun existente finalmente desaparece por completo y su cuerpo se estremece al sentir el calor emanado de la boca de aquel insospechado hombre distribuirse dentro de ella, inundando su alma y liberando su cuerpo, liberándolo de sus cadenas físicas para rendirse completamente a merced de esa terrible bestia que la devora sin contemplación.

—¡SESSHOMARU!

Ese extraño nombre emerge de los jóvenes labios una y otra vez, al compás de las ágiles caricias del misterioso ser, al compás de los suaves movimientos de ese intruso que la invade una y otra vez. El diminuto cuerpo se estremece, crepita cual leño en la hoguera, una y otra vez, y nuevamente, sin descanso.

Las palabras se transforman en incomprensibles lamentos, acallados por el suave murmullo del viento. Los vigorosos cuerpos son cobijados por el velo de la noche y vigilados por el destello de miles de estrellas, que permanecen expectantes, curiosas, hasta que los primeros rayos de luz se observan en el horizonte.

Finalmente el **amanecer** llega con su acostumbrado entusiasmo. Recorriéndolo todo y bañándolo con su intenso resplandor.

La luz llega a los delicados parpados de la joven, quien perezosa abre un ojo solo para cerrarlo de nuevo y darse vuelta. La chica estira su mano e intenta cobijarse cubriendo su rostro, pero en lugar de encontrar su acostumbrada frazada sus dedos se encuentran con un material por completo inesperado.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —La chica observa detenidamente las hebras doradas entre sus dedos. Tras unos minutos de observación y duda finalmente sus ojos se abren despertándola por completo. —¡Esto es heno!

Incrédula la chica se incorpora y observa a su alrededor. Se encuentra dentro de una construcción grande y completamente hecha de madera. Con techo muy alto y un par de elevadas ventanas a cada lado. Bajando la vista puede verse una multitud de pacas de heno por todos lados, ella misma se encuentra sobre una montaña de heno cuidadosamente esparcido por el suelo. Un ruido llama su atención y observa en una esquina a un grupo de esbeltos caballos, uno en particular se le hace muy conocido.

—¡Flaco! —La joven corre, aún incrédula. Se acerca al animal y acaricia su cabeza. —¡Si! ¡Eres tú! ¿Pero cómo…?

De pronto difusas imágenes llegan a su mente, cuerpos desnudos acariciándose sin recato. Instintivamente toca su propio cuerpo, temerosa de observar, pero al sentir sus ropas en su lugar baja la mirada con incredulidad.

—¿Acaso fue un sueño? —Sus ropas se encuentran completamente integras, la chica da una nueva mirada al lugar reconociéndolo como un establo o unas **caballerizas.** —¿Acaso fue… real?

En ese instante la puerta se abre y una figura masculina aparece, un hombre joven de larga cabellera plateada.

—Sessh… Sesshomaru ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres… real? —La chica de oscuros cabellos se gira y da un par de pasos dudosos, luego de aclarar su vista se da cuenta del traje rojo. —No, tú eres… ¡Eres Inuyasha! —Sorprendida su cuerpo se detiene, de pronto siente palpitar su corazón y un gran temor le inunda el alma.

Los ojos del joven brillan, se observan furiosos. Sin decir nada el muchacho da la media vuelta y sale del lugar.

—Inuyasha, ¡espera!

—¡INUYASHA!

Continuará….

o-o-o-o-o

.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

28-octubre-2015

Capítulo 05

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , _**palo**_ , _**dinero**_ , _**masas**_ , _**letras**_ , versión, _**amanecer**_ , batería, bandera, _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , _**caballerizas**_ , _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , terraza, _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , _**amarillo**_ , _**celeste**_ , _**blanco**_.

.

o—o—o—o—o

Corriendo por el bosque la joven grita e intenta alcanzar al joven de cabellos plateados y carmíneas ropas. Sin éxito, poco a poco se va quedando atrás, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos. ¿Pero por qué persigue a un desconocido por en medio del bosque? ¿Por qué su corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Acaso sucedió algo? ¡Eh! Bueno, en realidad sucedió… algo… ¿Pero? ¿En verdad, sucedió… aquello?

Su mente se distrae, sus mejillas se ruborizan, su corazón parece querer explotar, mas, sin embargo, sus piernas no pierden el tiempo y presurosas la llevan donde el joven ha caminado. Es extraño, pero parece como si el bosque la guiara, como si algo le dijera donde exactamente tiene que ir.

Finalmente llega a un claro, el mismo de la noche anterior, en el centro se observa una pequeña colina y en ella dos figuras discuten, una serena y la otra evidentemente exaltada. Kagome detiene su andar, los observa, en un momento dado la figura más joven se da la vuelta y parece alejarse. Kagome sujeta su pecho, por un momento siente tranquilidad, pero entonces, en ese instante, el mundo se oscurece. Es como si un eclipse absorbiese la luz del ambiente.

¡Es imposible, no puede ser! La chica parpadea una y otra vez, intentando retornar a su realidad, pero las visiones a su alrededor no desaparecen. Esa extraña oscuridad lo invade todo, cientos de ojos brillan entre las sombras, ocultos en el follaje, pero interesados en los dos individuos sobre la colina. Ella posa sus ojos en la escena, observa como ambos hombres brillan y se transforman frente a sus ojos, ambos con orejas de animal, garras en sus manos, colmillos saliendo de sus bocas, enormes y filosas espadas en sus manos y una terrible mirada.

—Van a luchar por usted.

—¡Eh! —Una extraña y cancina voz llama su atención, es un hombre pequeño de piel verde y con un enorme bastón en la mano. De figura atemorizante pero a la vez algo ridícula debido a su minúsculo tamaño.

—Mi amo le matará. —El pequeño hombre observa a la chica con una mirada de seguridad. De no ser por su ínfima estatura seguro esa mirada le congelaría hasta los huesos.

—¿A… a que te refieres? ¿De quién hablas?

—Del señor Sesshomaru, seguro que esta vez le matará. —El diminuto ser se sienta sobre la hierba cruzando sus piernas y clavando el báculo en la tierra. —Han peleado por mucho tiempo, seguro que hoy será la batalla definitiva. Nunca vi al señor Sesshomaru tan decidido.

—Pero… ¿Por qué pelean?

—¡Je je je! ¿Qué no es obvio? —Divertido el hombre la observa y señala. —Pelearán por su culpa.

—¿Por mí?—Kagome siente su corazón detenerse cuando observa al joven Inuyasha abalanzarse a Sesshomaru furioso, con una enorme espada entre sus manos. —¡No!

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dice?

—¡No puedo permitirlo!

—¡Hum! Una vez que algo así comienza no hay forma de detenerlo.

—Aun así, no puedo permitirlo. —Observando a todos lados, finalmente fija su vista en el báculo del pequeño ser y de un movimiento arranca el madero del suelo.

—¡Espere! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Estúpida humana! ¡Solo logrará que le maten!

Corriendo velozmente, la joven se acerca a la batalla que ha iniciado. Sin saber cómo exactamente, ella está decidida a detenerlos. A cada paso que la joven da ellos estrellan sus espadas, se atacan y esquivan, rebanando el aire y partiendo el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Tú puedes Kagome, no tengas miedo, tú puedes… ¡tú debes detenerlos! —Se repite una y otra vez mientras sus pasos le acercan hacia las figuras. Finalmente, cuando la distancia es muy corta, la joven da un salto y con todas sus fuerzas agita el báculo dirigiéndolo justo a donde ellos se encuentran. Inesperadamente el enorme madero se escapa de sus manos, Sesshomaru lo observa y esquiva con inusitada elegancia, sin embargo, Inuyasha escucha el zumbido y en lugar de saltar o esquivarlo voltea para ver qué es lo que produce tan extraño ruido.

De suerte el báculo le golpea en pleno rostro al chico de orejas de perro, derrumbándolo completamente, Sesshomaru sonríe satisfecho mientras Kagome se cubre la boca preocupada.

—¡Eh! Este… ¡Lo siento! Inuyasha ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—T… ¿Tonta? ¡Tú eres el tonto! ¿Por qué peleas con él? ¿Acaso crees que quiero que se maten por mí culpa?

—¿Eh? Espera, ¿por tu culpa dices? ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto! ¡Tonta!

—¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué pelean?

El joven de orejas de perro observa a su mayor, este le responde cerrando los ojos con desgano y alejándose. El pequeño ser verde ya se encuentra cerca y recoge su báculo.

—Pelean por que son hermanos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —La chica mira incrédula al diminuto hombre verde, luego levanta la vista en dirección de Inuyasha. —¿En verdad son hermanos?

—Sí, lo somos, pero él es un ser insoportable que se la pasa molestando todo el tiempo. Se pasa las horas saltando y cantando por el bosque seduciendo mujeres descerebradas, mientras yo trabajo todo el día reparando los destrozos de los humanos.

—¿Descerebradas dijiste?

—Claro, solo así alguien se fijaría en un ser tan horrendo. Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías en las caballerizas?

—¡Eh! Yo, este… ¡nada! Me decías que pelearon por…

—¡Hum! Fue porque desordeno el heno.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, las pacas de heno, yo lo recolecte y arme varias pacas para alimentar a los animales. Los humanos son tan perezosos que se olvidan de alimentarlos, así que yo me encargo de recolectarles alimento.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, pero este idiota cada que siente sueño, o se encuentra a una mujer demasiado urgida, va y deshace las pacas regándolo todo por el suelo. ¡Es desesperante!

Kagome se queda muda intentando procesar las palabras en su mente, voltea en dirección de Sesshomaru quien sentado sobre una roca simplemente se observa las uñas escuchando la conversación con total desinterés.

—Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que iban a matarse solo porque él rego algo de heno en el suelo?

—Es que lo hace siempre.

—¿Solo por eso?

—¿Te sientes bien? Algo le sucede a tu rostro… ¿Y por qué cierras el puño?

—Ustedes son, son… ¡IDIOTAS!

Con las copas de los arboles meciéndose sobre ellos. Los cuatro individuos caminan en dirección del campamento. Inuyasha, con un chichón en la cabeza, avanza al frente con decisión, Sesshomaru le sigue y tras de este Kagome camina muy de cerca. Al final el verdoso hombre, con bastón en mano, corre para mantener el ritmo con sus pequeñas piernas.

—Este… Sesh-Sesshomaru ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—Lo… lo que sucedió anoche… entre nosotros… este… ¿Fue real? —Sonrojada, la joven levanta la vista, el hombre de gran altura la observa de reojo sin detener su andar, pero colocándose junto a ella.

—Anoche, sucedió únicamente lo que tus deseos me dictaron… —Al escuchar esas palabras la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Todo fue tal y como tus recuerdos te lo dicen. —Sonriendo, Sesshomaru se detiene dejándola adelantarse unos pasos. Kagome se detiene de igual forma y más adelante Inuyasha hace lo propio.

—¿Eh? Por qué te detienes. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

—¡Calla Inuyasha! —El mayor gruñe a su hermano menor para luego posar su vista en la joven Kagome. Esta intenta observarle a los ojos, mas no logra evitar desviar la vista. El solo observarlo le hace enrojecer. —Preciosa, dejare que este perro te acompañe el resto del camino. ¡Cuídate! Espero volver a verte muy pronto.

Sin decir nada más, el misterioso Sesshomaru da la vuelta y camina de regreso, el diminuto ser verde le sigue y ambos desaparecen entre los rayos de luz de la mañana y las penumbras del bosque.

La joven de cabello negro no puede creer lo que acaba de ver con sus ojos, el hombre ha desaparecido frente a ella. De reojo observa al malhumorado Inuyasha que, impaciente, golpea el suelo con su pie. Tras suspirar por un momento, ella se acerca al joven y continúa su marcha.

La escena del día anterior se repite: El guiándola y ella siguiéndole, observándole con detenimiento y pensando en los misterios tras esa cabellera y sus orejas de perro, que esta vez, no han desaparecido.

—Inuyasha

—¿Qué quieres? —¡En verdad que es grosero y descortés!

—¿Ustedes dos son…?

—…

—¿Demonios?

Ambos continúan caminando, pero esa palabra hace que el joven titubee un par de pasos para luego continuar con su mismo ritmo. Por algunos minutos el silencio prevalece, él no parece inmutarse, aunque ella conoce bien ese silencio, demasiado bien quizá. Es el silencio del dolor y la furia, ese silencio que se escucha solo cuando alguien ha encontrado el punto exacto que remueve tus emociones.

Ese punto exacto donde tus problemas se cruzan y parten en todas direcciones. Ese punto donde comienza y termina tu historia de soledad, el punto donde los amigos se vuelven enemigos, los familiares desconocidos, y resto de las personas solo objetos inmateriales que pueden ser sustituidos por cualquier otro. El punto donde te das cuenta que nadie te comprende, que estás sola en el mundo, que tu universo es único y por tanto está condenado a un eterno vació.

— _¡Como si importará!—_ ¡Rayos! ¿En verdad Importa si es un demonio o no? ¿Importa si el cielo es azul o solo una ridícula ilusión de nuestros ojos? ¿Importa acaso si las estrellas están ahí o han muerto hace mucho tiempo? ¿Qué no es acaso todo una fantasía? Amigos, hermanos, primos o novios… al final lo que importa no es la etiqueta, sino la compañía.

Porque en este mundo de ilusiones, de fantasías y falsos sueños, sí que existe algo que es real, algo que hace la diferencia. ¡Si lo sabrá ella! Toda una vida rechazándolo, negándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y en unas horas se ha dado cuenta de su error, de su innegable error.

Al ver a ese joven, al escuchar sus pasos, al recordar su voz. No hay forma de negarlo, no hay forma de discutirlo. Ella solo desea una cosa, solo una: "No ser olvidada".

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Qué!

Inesperadamente la joven corre y lo abraza. Primera vez que hace eso con alguien que no sea de su familia… mejor dicho, primera vez que lo hace con alguien que no sea una almohada. Cuantas veces leyó eso en sus novelas y cuantas veces lo considero una escena innecesaria, absurda, inútil… sin embargo, el sentir ese calor junto a ella, el sentir su respiración tan calma, el sentir su nerviosismo disiparte poco a poco le hace pensar que también eso estaba equivocada.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso esta loca? ¡Alguien puede vernos!

—¡No me importa!

–¡Eh! ¿En verdad? —El joven corresponde el abrazo, pero aún se muestra confuso. —Acaso ¿Te enamoraste de mí? –Él sonríe pero ella levanta la mirada molesta.

—¡No! Nadie se enamora a primera vista. —ella sonríe, él la observa más confundido que antes. —Pero… no quiero ser un vació en tu vida. —Avergonzada por sus palabras, la chica oculta su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Finalmente él sonríe, rodea a la chica completamente con sus brazos y recarga su cabeza junto a la de ella. La suave briza del verano los envuelve agitando sus cabellos al mismo compás, como si estuviesen en un baile eterno, en una armoniosa sincronía de la vida.

Continuará…

.

o—o—o—o—o

.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOVELA DE VERANO**

30-octubre-2015

Capítulo 06

 **.**

 **Aviso: Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene Lemmon.**

 **Variables sorteadas** : _**Dama**_ , _**palo**_ , _**dinero**_ , _**masas**_ , _**letras**_ , _**versión**_ , _**amanecer**_ , _**batería**_ , _**bandera**_ , _**guitarra**_ , _**verano**_ , _**caballerizas**_ , _**lago**_ , _**gasolinera**_ , _**terraza**_ , _**cocina**_ , _**verde**_ , _**amarillo**_ , _**celeste**_ , _**blanco**_.

.

o—o—o—o—o

En la orilla del lago predomina la calma, multitud de reflejos pasean sobre su superficie dibujando en ella hermosos recuerdos, sueños y fantasías. El frio de la mañana poco a poco se pierde entre el calor de la compañía, entre los rayos de amistad que surgen al comienzo de un nuevo día.

—Bien, hemos llegado. —Dos figuras se detienen bajo un árbol, el último árbol de su camino, aquel enorme roble que separa el fin de un mundo y el comienzo de otro.

—Si… —Ambos se observan, dudan. El fija la vista en lo alto y rasca su barbilla, ella baja la mirada y juega con sus manos.

—Bueno, debo irme. —El chico de cabellos plateados se da la vuelta y da un par de pasos.

—¡Espera! —La joven lo alcanza, sujeta su hombro y este voltea.

—…

—¿Te volveré a ver? —El joven de orejas de perro sonríe y sujeta la mejilla de la joven.

—¡Claro que sí! Siempre estoy en este bosque, solo tienes que llamarme.

Lentamente ambos se separan, se alejan ligeramente, ella estira su mano y antes de aumentar la distancia acaricia esa felpuda oreja que desde un principio llamo su atención. Poder tocar esa piel peluda le brinda una sensación tan agradable, es tan blanda, tan cálida...

—Es muy suave.

—¡Je! Lo sé.

Lentamente él desaparece entre la bruma, resignada ella observa cómo, aquello que creía imposible, se desvanece ante sus propios ojos. De entre sus propios dedos se escapa un dejo de tristeza al no sentir más esa calidez. Pronto se encuentra sola, nuevamente, una vez más… sola, en medio del bosque de la vida.

Al volver al campamento nadie se sorprende con su presencia, incluso, nadie ha notado su ausencia. Todo es igual, se comportan igual que siempre. Aislados en su mundo y ella de ellos. Pero… a pesar de todo, a pesar de la indiferencia mutua, a pesar de que sigue odiando aquellas trilladas melodías, aquellas charlas sin sentido y aquellas risas superfluas. A pesar de todo aquello, esta parece ser una **versión** nueva de aquel mundo aburrido y predecible en el que vivía. Porqué en el mundo no existe la magia, los sueños jamás se cumplen, la bondad es una ilusión, y el amor… el amor es una utopía de gente ingenua… o al menos, eso quería creer.

Porqué en este universo en el que ha despertado, los amigos se encuentran perdiéndote en el bosque, la soledad del corazón se calma encontrando a alguien más solitario que tú, y el amor, el amor es una fantasía inalcanzable, pero fantasía con la que se puede soñar poder tocar algún día.

Es como si el día y la noche intercambiarán de lugar, como si la **bandera** de la vida de pronto ondeará en dirección contraria al viento, como si toda esa soledad y apatía que sentía se esfumara de un soplido.

Ver a su prima Sango llorar frente a su nuevo amigo, Miroku, por que han de separarse, ya no le causa revuelo ni desgano. De pronto parece comprender lo que ella siente, todas esas emociones absurdas inexplicablemente empiezan a tener sentido. Así como Sango y su nuevo amigo quisieran estar juntos, así como se despiden por la ventanilla del auto y se dicen adiós mientras se alejan de aquel lugar. Así como dos desconocidos se extrañan sin mayor explicación. Así, sin lógica alguna, ella también quisiera estar junto a aquel chico de cabellos plateados.

—Inuyasha…

De pronto en el auto se implanta el silencio, un par de miradas se posan sobre la chica de cabellos negros.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Kagome se sonroja al sentir los ojos sobre ella. ¿Será que habla en voz alta? ¿Cómo es que todo mundo siempre sabe lo que piensa?

—No, no dije nada. —La chica de cabellos negros desvía su mirada a la ventanilla, pero no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en aquella persona. Su pequeño hermano acerca su rostro y al verla hace una cara de sorpresa.

—Kagome está… está… ¡Está sonriendo! —Asustado, el pequeño niño señala a su hermana, quien se ruboriza ante la escandalosa afirmación.

—¿Pero que dices? No puede ser, ella nunca… —Sango imita el rostro del pequeño niño. —¡Es verdad! ¡Está sonriendo!

—¡QUÉ!

Todos gritan al unísono y voltean sorprendidos, incluso el chofer, lo que hace que salgan del camino y casi se estrellen contra un árbol… afortunadamente no fue así.

Los siguientes minutos fueron largos, su primo mayor tuvo que revisar el motor, quitar mangueras, cambiar cables y revisar la **batería**. Inexplicablemente el vehículo no arranco más, por lo que todos tuvieron que bajar y esperar a que los "expertos" aprendieran mecánica y lograrán repararlo.

Recargada en un árbol, rodeada por sus primas, la joven de cabellos negros se vio envuelta en un minucioso interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Inu.. Inuyasha

—¡Qué bonito nombre!

Al principio fue molesto, ella sentía hervir sus mejillas y su corazón latir a toda prisa. Su mente trabajaba pensando en las respuestas.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿De qué color son sus ojos?

—Es alto, cabello plateado y sus ojos son… ocre.

—¿Ocre?

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que pensar, las respuestas estaban ahí, llegaban por si solas a sus labios.

—¡Si!

—¡Wow!

—¿Y tiene hermanos?

—Sí, uno.

Ella conocía todo lo que debía saber, a pesar del poco tiempo que convivio con él, sabía mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Y es guapo?

—Este… si…

—¡Kyaa!

—¿Y en que trabaja?

Cada pregunta le hacía comprender aún más la verdad.

—Él, bueno… el cuida el bosque.

—¿En serio?

—Y a los animales.

—¡Qué lindo!

A ella no le molestaba ser el centro de atención, no le molestaban las preguntas, al contrario, se dio cuenta que, lo disfrutaba.

—Es algo rudo y maleducado.

Disfrutaba hablar de ese chico.

—Pero… es amable y gentil…

Disfrutaba recordarlo.

—Y además…

Además…

—¡Dinos Kagome!

—¡No nos dejes con la duda!

La chica cierra los ojos, inclina la cabeza y sujeta su pecho. Su corazón late de prisa, sus mejillas hierven y siente un cosquilleo en su estómago. Quisiera levantarse y salir corriendo, pero, más fuerte que ella, aun más fuerte que ese temor a ser herida e ignorada, pese a ello… desea decirlo, desea contarlo, quiere gritarlo y que el universo tome nota.

—Yo… yo…

Quiere que él la escuche…

—Yo… ¡LO AMO!

El tiempo pasó y los recuerdos se volvieron turbios. Aquella añeja realidad se convirtió en un sueño más, acumulándose junto a otros. La infancia, sus años de escuela e incluso la universidad. Todas aquellas vivencias se volvieron parte del pasado. Incluso él, incluso su mágica esencia.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estas lista?

—¡Si! ¡Ya voy!

De pie, arreglando su cama, la joven mujer observa la tenue luz del amanecer iluminar la habitación. Sonriendo, da los últimos toques y luego se coloca frente al espejo. Arregla su cabello y ajusta su falda veraniega. Con una blusa blanca y una falda verde claro está lista para salir, pero una brisa llama su atención.

La puerta de cristal que lleva a la **terraza** esta levemente abierta, extrañada, se acerca y la desliza por completo. Tan pronto como la abre el calor exterior la atrae seductoramente. La joven sale por completo, ligera, presurosa, el calor del verano la envuelve y acaricia suavemente. Recargándose en la barandilla cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por esa agradable sensación.

—¡Kagome! ¿Pero que estás haciendo? ¡Baja de una buena vez!

Una molesta voz femenina llama su atención, abajo, en la puerta del hotel, tres chicas, con mochilas en la espalda, la observan molestas.

—¡Ya voy!

Sonriendo, Kagome se separa perezosamente del barandal, admirando el cielo una vez más, disfrutando el sol y la brisa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo ahí por última vez, varios años. Él quizá ya no se encuentre ahí…

— _Quizá ni siquiera me recuerde…_

Por un segundo el universo pareció escucharla, se hizo un silencio y la brisa se detuvo. Tras de ella un golpe se escuchó y luego unos pasos.

—Claro que te recuerdo.

La chica de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar esa voz, sin dudarlo se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba. Con su larga cabellera, su traje rojo y sus felpudas orejas.

—¡Inuyasha!

Fin.

.

o—o—o—o—o

.

¡Hola!

Ante todo muchas gracias por su paciencia. Sé que no es la historia que muchos esperaban, pero creo que ha quedado bien. Es mi primer fanfic del universo de Inuyasha y espero que les agrade y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, me encantaría conocer su opinión.

Sin más por el momento me despido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
